RIP Hogwarts 1991 through 1998
by litfreak97
Summary: We all know what happened at Hogwarts those years Harry was there. Or do we? This story takes you into the lives of all 40 students in Harry's year. What was going on when Harry was off playing hero? Su Li, Lilith Moon, Maya Runcorn, etc. will tell you.
1. Year 1: Ramona Rivers

**Note: All characters are owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter One: Ramona Rivers

I sat in the back of the Chevy truck my brothers had, "borrowed" from our Muggle neighbors (Although I knew they had really confunded them. I had watched out my bedroom window.) and was overcome with worry about what would happen to me at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be as good as my brothers; Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and earner of 10 O.W.L.S., but maybe I could find my own little place in the Rivers Legacy somehow. Or even better, maybe no one would remember my brothers, since they were all at least twenty years older than me.

As this seed of hope entered my brain, it grew into a beautiful flower. Of course no one would remember them! Not only were we far apart in age, but we couldn't look any more different. They were all stocky with frizzy black hair, whereas I was tall and thin with fine white hair, which fell to my waist. Despite my mother's many attempts at cutting it short, like the boys'.

That's when another great thought entered my mind. I might excel in all my classes, snagging more O.W.L.S. than even Emerson! After all, I had already shown magic at the young age of three. That's the reason my mother was never able to cut my hair. The Banshee.

Even with my magic showing so early on, and earlier than any of the boys, Mum still called me, "The Mistake," when she thought I was out of earshot. Which, I guess, I was. My mother had an affair with a muggle fireman, whom I've never met. Her husband left her when he found out. So, she was left to raise me herself (with help from the boys, of course) This explains my great difference from my mother and brothers in both appearance and ideals. They are all about Wizards before Muggles. This, apparently, doesn't extend to screwing around. Hence, me, Ramona Rivers.

Among their other horrid ideas is how Pure-Bloods are the only ones fit to learn magic. (Again, my mother obviously didn't think of that before the whole Fireman Business) I don't point out how Pure-Bloods are dying out. Coincidentally, they have all been in Slytherin.

Slytherin.

That brought me back down to earth quite fast. I don't think I could stand being in Slytherin. I kept trying to convince myself that I would be in Gryffindor since my father must have been very noble as a fireman. Then the voice in the back of my head would snigger and remind me that him being a muggle didn't stop me from being so magical. Just as I was trying to argue away that horrible, yet truthful, voice, Kenny pulled to a screeching halt outside King's Cross, nearly flattening a small blue Ford Anglia.

"C'mon, sis. We're already running late," As I started loading all my brand new school things onto a trolley, he glanced over at the station and said with purest loathing, "Eugh! Full of muggles, as usual! The filth."

"I know, right? Disgusting!" I replied with equal hatred. I was forced to do this because although I might rebel on the inside, or by keeping my hair long, I didn't dare speak out against my family about how disgusting muggles and Mudbloods are. I have to agree. I learned from an early age that doing otherwise earned you a nice little Cruciatus Curse from Mum.

I had finished packing my trolley, and was about to set off for the barrier which I knew concealed Platform 9 3/4, when Kenny grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself," he said, almost sounding fatherly. Then he ruined it by saying, "To protect you from all those violent muggles, y'know?"

I gave a harsh laugh and headed for the barrier at a run. Any loving feelings toward Kenny I had felt when he had first told me that he wanted me to be safe were ripped up by the roots, and replaced with the usual hatred when I realized it was a joke. Just before I reached the barrier I heard Kenny yell something about my better being in Slytherin or else...

The threat was lost behind me as I entered Platform 9 3/4. All my senses began working furiously. My nose brought me the smell of smoke mixed with sweets. I could almost taste these smells, they were so strong. Through my eyes I saw the great, scarlet steam engine that I knew would take me to Hogwarts; along with more people than I had ever seen before. Young, old, even crying babies! My ears heard a gentle buzzing. Which, if I concentrated, could be discerned as; chatting friends' mewling cats, cooing owls, and, unless I was mistaken, the croak of a lonely bullfrog. Finally, my hands, face, stomach, and knees felt concrete scraping them up because I had stood still too long and gotten knocked over by someone else coming onto the platform.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry," squealed another girl, first year by the looks of her, as she ran forward and offered me her hand, "I was running because this is my first year. I was looking behind me because I was talking to my mom. Oh, I'm Sally-Anne Perks by the way." she smiled with dazzling white teeth. Her teeth were the most beautiful thing about her. Her face was splattered with ugly freckles and her dirty blonde hair was hastily pulled into a pony tail.

"Ramona Rivers. And its fine. No harm done. Just a few scrapes," I smiled back, "We better get on the train or we'll miss it!"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" So, we loaded our things onto the train and found an almost empty compartment. There was another first year girl in there that had frizzy brown hair and overly large front teeth. Her name was Hermione Granger. At first we all just sat in silence, but then Sally-Anne brought up houses.

"I've asked around, and Gryffindor seems by far the best," said Hermione in that matter-of-fact voice of hers, "Although, Ravenclaw doesn't seem too bad."

"I hope I'm in Rav-" Sally-Anne began, but then Hermione cut across her.

"Yes. I might do well in Ravenclaw. I've already learned loads of spells, you see. But maybe they won't take me if I'm Muggle-Born?" She said this last part with something more like fear, which sounded weird coming from her.

"Of course it doesn't! My dad was a muggle and I started showing magic quite early. You'll be fine, Hermione!" I said, voicing my true opinions for the first time in my life.

"Ramona's right, Hermione," Sally-Anne said, "You'll be fine. Just don't be in Slytherin. They're all evil!"

We all laughed and continued our talk. Sally-Anne, it seemed, had come from a long line of Ravenclaws on her mother's side, and mixed on her dad's. I said that I would be in Gryffindor because f my dad, but didn't go much further than that. As it began to turn dark, we changed into our school robes. Then a round faced, dubious looking boy came into our compartment.

"Sorry!" he said, "But I've lost my toad, Trevor, and I really need him back. My Gran'll kill me. So, have you-er-seen one?"

None of us had, but Hermione jumped up right away to help the boy, who's name turned out to be Neville, find his toad. That left Sally-Anne and I left to discuss classes, and anything else we wanted to. Sally reckoned that Harry Potter would be at Hogwarts this year. Although most people would harp on about that for ages, I quickly changed the subject. Famous people never interested me. Nor did they interest Sally much.

Finally, we pulled into Hogsmead Station. Hermione still hadn't come back, so Sally-Anne and I left without her. We were heading to these strange carriages that pulled themselves; Sally-Anne said that there were actually reptile-looking horses pulling them. I told her to stop trying to creep me out. Just as we neared the carriages, we heard the call.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" The voice was owned by a man that must have been 10ft tall and 5ft wide. Sally-Anne and I got into a boat along with a stout boy named, Ernie Macmillian, and a Chinese girl named, Su Li.

No one talked much, probably because of the beauty of the scene. Either that, or their words froze like their breath in the air around them. Soon enough, we reached the beautiful castle; giant with towers, turrets, and windows.

We all filed into the entrance hall. It took up the entire front of the castle; which was pretty big, as I said before. A stern looking Professor came in by the name of McGonagall and explained about the Houses. She also suggested we smarten ourselves up because we would soon be getting sorted. All the feeling of bliss I had had when talking with Sally-Anne and Hermione was whisked away like water down a drain. Here was the moment of truth. Was I going to be in Slytherin? I felt as if I couldn't breathe. My heart was pumping somewhere near by brain.

Then the doors to the Great Hall opened and we all lined up at the front of the room, waiting to be sorted. McGonagall placed a hat on a stool and it began to sing. I was so nervous that I didn't hear the song at all. Even most of the sorting was lost to my ears. I only caught snippets.

"Abbot, Hannah" was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Boot, Terry" was in Ravencaw. So was, "Entwhistle, Kevin". Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor, and I crossed my fingers that I would join her. Sally-Anne got sorted with Hannah in Hufflepuff. Maybe I would join her. Next I head, "Potter, Harry" get sorted into Gryffindor. "Nott, Theodore" was in Slytherin.

Finally, the dreaded name was called, "Rivers, Ramona." I slowly walked toward the thing that could be my doom. As I sat down on the stool and dropped the Sorting Hat down over my eyes, time froze around me. I couldn't even think. Then I heard the hat yell out, "SLYTHERIN!"

I almost cried right there, but instead walked over to the Slytherin table, averting my eyes from Hufflepuff and Gryffinfdor. I sat down next to my fellow Slytherin, First Year, girls: Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis. I didn't hear any of their congratulations. All I could think was, "Can new friendships survive inter-house rivalry? Or the betrayal that Sally-Anne and Hermione surely felt?" The sniggering voice answered me as usual. Its answer was, "No."


	2. Year 1: Wayne Hopkins

**Sorry it is a bit short. I didn't have as much of an idea of what to do with him.**

"Hopkins, Wayne," Professor McGonagall read, in that calm, crisp, voice of hers. I walked up to the stool confidently, unlike the rest of them. I didn't know what House I would be in, but it mattered very little to me. What would come would come. I was aware that I had loving friends and family, no matter what. Stephen, Kevin, and my parents. I'm an only child, see; so my friends were as good as brothers to me, even if I had only known them for around eight hours.

So, I sat on the stool and placed the hat gently on my head. Before I could savor the moment, however, the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and I walked down to join Stephen. Kevin had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but I knew we would still be friends. Soon enough, the Sorting was over. I could tell that all of us Hufflepuffs would become quite close. "Us Hufflepuffs," being Ernie, Justin, Zacharias, Stephen, Hannah, Susan, Megan, Sally-Anne, Lilith, and I.

After the Sorting, the Headmaster said something funny that I didn't quite catch. Then the plates seemed to explode with food. More food than I had ever seen in my life, growing up in poverty. My parents often complained about our lack of money when they assumed me to be asleep, unaware of my insomnia. I never thought of it as hard, though. I thought it was character building. Another word that came to mind was, "fun". I liked working hard to get things, it was satisfying.

"Wayne! Aren't you going to eat anything?" Stephen asked.

"What? Oh, right," I replied, laughter in my voice. The rest of my friends joined in.

All of my classmates, it turned out, were pretty interesting. We all talked about our lives back home; friends, chores we wouldn't miss doing, family, etc. all through dinner and in our common room by the kitchens. Most of them were only children, as well. With the exception of Megan, who's older sister, Gwen, was on the Holyhead Harpies. We all found this really interesting, and pressed her for details of some of the "Secret Weapons" the Harpies had hinted at lately. Megan, however, just told us she had sworn not to tell, which stopped us asking. I knew the value of a promise. Possibly more than any of the others that had grown up with ample food and play-time.

In Port Talbot, my home town, promises were kept to a very high standard. If you promised to do a chore or pay someone back, you did so right away. All children also had to promise from an early age to stay of the steel working sites and the chemical-engineering plants. This was for our own safety, as we could fall off the steel workings of the premature buildings, or inhale deadly chemicals. I broke that promise once. I climbed halfway up a steel structure and jumped, reckoning my magic would save me. It didn't. Thankfully, my mother's did. If she hadn't realized where I had disappeared to, I would have died. Just as I finished telling this remarkable tale, a prefect came down from her dormitory and ushered usual to bed.

The next day, we began lessons. Our first class was History of Magic. The ghostly, Professor Binns droned on in a tone that was so dull only a handful of us could resist falling asleep. Susan, Ernie, and I among them. After that, we had Charms with the tiny Professor Flitwick. Later on in the week we had Herbology with the Gryffindors. This was exciting because Harry Potter was in that class! He was famous for surviving the Killing Curse that You-Know-Who shot at him, which rebounded, killing You-Know-Who himself. I tried to get a tray with him, but Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley already joined him, making his tray full. I went with Stephen and Megan instead.

Stephen and Megan. In just that week something weird happened between the three of us. We became what most people called, "best-friends". I said they were my only friends. For whatever reason, everyone had chosen friends and done away with the rest of their old friends. Let me explain. We used to all ("All", being the First Year Hufflepuffs) sit together at meals, help each other through homework, and sit together in the common room. But know, there were smaller groups: Justin, Hannah, Ernie, and Susan; Lilith and Sally-Anne; Zach and, well, he mostly kept to himself.

So, that left Stephen, Megan, and I. We were inseparable and told each other everything. Everything was so easy and comfortable with them. However, two things worried me; the first was, Kevin Entwhistle. We had become good friends on the train, but know we didn't even talk. I would try to talk to him in Potions and in the halls, but he would always regard me with a look filled with annoyance and shake me off. One time I even thought I heard him telling Terry boot, as he walked away, "I don't know who that freak is."

I never told Stephen and Megan this, though. I knew they would hunt him down and sort him out if I did tell them. They were very protective of me; and I of them. I felt dirty not telling them, though. I knew all of their secrets. In fact, I knew them loads better than they did themselves.

The second was Sally-Anne. Even though we weren't super close, like she was with Lilith, we were still quite friendly. She had seemed weird lately. Ever since Halloween she had seemed strange. She was much more distant with me; not as bad as Kevin, though. When I brought this up with Lilith, she said Sally-Anne had been acting strange with her, too. Upon learning this, I began investigating like only a Hufflepuff could. This meaning; diligently and without stop. About a week after I started sleuthing I figured it out. I was sitting on the yellow couch in the common room when it came to me: the troll that had attacked Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

The moment I figured this out, I confronted her. She was sitting in an armchair next to Lilith.

"Sally?" I asked nervously, "You know the troll attack on Halloween?" She nodded but didn't say a word. "Well, you have seemed...er...different ever since. Is something wrong?"

"No," she said stiffly, "it's just that Hermione wouldn't have been attacked if Rivers hadn't made fun of her earlier that day. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go to bed."

Ever since that conversation, Sally hasn't talked to me. So, it really is just Megan, Stephen, and I. No Sally or Kevin. By mid-December, I had given up on Kevin and Sally, which made me sad. I cried myself to sleep the night I decided to completely sever ties with them.

So, those last few weeks of term went by without worry of anything other than what I should get Megan for Christmas (I was going to give Stephen the Chocolate Frog Cards he didn't have in order to complete his collection). The only thing left of my friendships with Kevin and Sally-Anne was two holes in my heart and a less trusting attitude than I had previously.


	3. Year 1: Mandy Brocklehurst

Christmas Holidays were the absolute best! I got to see Mum and Papa, after not seeing them for four whole months. I had never been away that long before, other than the time when I visited my Uncle John and Aunt Marilyn's house in Manchester.

So, it is obvious, when I got home my parents smothered me and peppered me with questions about my first term at Hogwarts. They knew what house I was in, of course; I had sent them an owl straight away. They were both in Ravenclaw, as well. Mum's whole family had been in Ravenclaw, and she claimed that we were descended from Rowena Ravenclaw herself. This was propsterous, of course, as Ravenclaw's only child, Helena, had died before giving Rowena the great gift of grandchildren. I don't know why this doesn't occur to Mum. She is quite clever, after all. Or maybe it does, but she just fancies herself important when she claims that part of her ancestry. Or it could be that she is quite stubborn and proud to admit she is wrong. I inherited that from her, my proudness. Only, I admit when I'm wrong; at least when it comes to academics. Papa's family was not all in Ravenclaw. He was Muggle-Born, see? He was in our great house, though; and that is how my parents met.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Christmas morning was splendid. I got loads of new books; even a fascinating new muggle book called, "No Greater Love" by Danielle Steel. Its a romance novel, and I've been reading it avidly ever since.

Going back to Hogwarts wasn't a disapointment, however. I really loved it at the castle. There was so much to learn, and I learned a bit more than any of the other students. This wasn't just because I paid more attention in Charm,s and was the first one to levitate my feather. No, this extra knowledge was bigger than that. This was gossip. I knew I would have to work hard to keep up with it when I got back, since I had been gone two weeks.

When I say gossip is hardwork, I'm being serious. I mean, Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin weren't just going to tell me what they got eachother for Christmas point blank. And was Sophie Roper going to reveal to me, someone she had barely spoken to, the reasons for her sticky break with Seamus Finnegan? No, of course not. And on top of all that, when was David Spinks going to ask me out? I knew he fancied me, and he knew I fancied him; so why didn't he just ask already?

"Mandy, while that is all big news, I think I have something jucier for you," Padma told me the morning after we got back from Holidays and I had brought her up to speed on all the new developments.

"Really? What is it? Does Harry Potter have a girlfriend? I always thought he had a crush on Maya Runcorn. Ooh! Or maybe-"

"No, Mandy," Padma cut me off, grasping my shoulders to calm me down, "I mean; did you notice how none of these relationships are inter-house?" Her dark brown eyes had that livid look in them that my ice-blues could never master.

"Well, yes. But," I paused here, knowing I was about to touch on a tender subject, "Padma? Is this about your sister? I think you're better off without her. Its her loss, not hanging around you. Plus, studies have shown that twins who grow dependent on eachother are less likely to behave normal socially."

Padma sniffed and mumbled something about how she could care less about what her brave and noble sister did. I left that subject alone after that, though it worried me. Padma and her sister, Parvati, had always been very close. They didn't gripe and argue like normal sisters. Then they got sorted into different Houses; Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively. Parvati hadn't said a word to Padma since.

The next morning Padma woke me up with an overly sweet smile on her face.

"So, any developments in the Roper-Finnegan fiasco?" she asked in a would-be-cheery voice.

"No, Padma. Its only been a day and we haven't had any classes with the Gryffindors yet," my voice was soothing and had the appearance that I believed her happy-act. The truth was that I had forseen this the moment I had mentioned Parvati.

"Oh, right," she said, her cheery voice faltering, but then it returned as she said, "Well, Astronomy tonight! You can always have a go while they're tired and caught off guard."

"Yeah, good idea. Thanks."

Okay, that was worse than I had thought. Padma han't usually gone along with my plans, which tended to be a bit sketchy. Although, I hardly ever got the entire scoop, but I could always read the story through the subject's eyes. It was a gift I prided myself on.

Padma stayed cheery all through breakfast and Transfiguration. It wasn't until Herbology that she lost it.

We were walking to Herbology with Lisa Turpin; whom I was slowly, but surely, finding out what she had gotten Terry for Christmas (I already knew that he had gotten her a bottle of Miss Decor's Perfume). Then Pansy Parkinson and her gang spotted us, and beelined over; stopping far enough away so that is was acceptable for her to shout loud enough for everyone to listen in.

"Hey, Brocklehurst! Done sticking your big nose in everyone's bussiness? You ought to be careful, I doubt they want that tangle of twine you call hair dangling in their face."

"Yeah," chimed in Daphne Greengrass, "and Turpin, you should really end it with Boot. I almost mistook him for a baby troll the other day. Gave me quite a fright." She grinned and turned to Rivers, who simply sneered.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were there Patil Two," saParkinson taunted , smiling at her own joke.

Padma drew her wand quicker than I had ever seen anyone draw theirs before.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" she screeched at Parkinson, who dropped to the groud like a board. As Padma was staring at what she had done, Greengrass was pulling her wand. I reacted instictively.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I recited calmly, and her wand was lifted into the air, out of her reach. I closed my eyes; hoping that the shuffling footsteps were just another student, and not Professor Sprout.

"Girls, girls!" Out of luck. "Explain," demanded Professor Sprout, in a voice that seemed more suited to McGonagall.

"Uh, well-" Parvati stammered.

"Pansy was insulting us, and I couldn't take it anymore. So, I put her in a body bind," I covered.

"And Miss Greengrass?"

"She must have tried to hex me from behind. Padma levitated her wand," I supplied. The lies rolled easily off my tongue.

"Well, then. Twenty points points each from Ravenclaw and detention for you both. You will recieve you slip tomorrow," my heart sank. Then she continued and my mood was lightened a fraction, "As for you Miss Greengrass, twenty points from Slytherin and a detention for you, too."

"But she didn't actually hex anyone!" whined Pansy, who's body had already been restored to regular working order with a wave of Professor Sprout's wand.

"But she intended to. Now in you get," she said in a tone that suggested finality.

As we entered Greenhouse One, David Spinks jogged up to the front of the line in order to join Padma and I at our tray.

"That was really great covering for Padma back there," he whispered so that Sprout wouldn't hear him. "And that was a seriously nice Levitatation Charm."

"Thanks, it was nothing really," I replied trying unsuccesfully to hide the blush spreading across my pale face.

"So-er-I was thinking, um...I've never done this before, sorry," he stammered nervously. Too cute.

"Yes!" I squealed, earning a questioning glance from Sprout, and several others.

"Cool," he breathed, his face beaming with joy.

"Still no inter-house," Padma mumbled, but she was smiling.

Padma's happiness for me, extended for the rest of the day to the point where she didn't even glance at Parvati during Astronomy.

My jubilance of David finally asking me out had wiped out everything else that had happened previously that day, so it was a surprise when Professor Flitwick trotted down from the staff table and handed Padma and I two pink detention slips

They read:

Name: Mandy Brocklehurst [Padma Patil]

Crime: Hexing fellow student. [Levitating fellow student's wand]

Punishment: Fixing up school brooms.

Meet Madam Hooch in the entrantance hall on 17th February at 20:00.

"Well that's not too bad," said Padma brightly.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. Nothing could dampen my euphoria at my new relationship.

The days up to our detention went by quickly, with the same routine each day: Get woken up by Padma, Breakfast, Classes, Lunch, Classes, Dinner, Homework with Padma and David at the rickety blue table in the corner of our common room.

There was only one exception; Valentine's Day. David and I got breakfast and lunch on the go in order to laze around the castle and its grounds. Sometimes stopping in a deserted classroom to have our first, second, third, etc. kiss.

If I had thought my joy at first getting together with David had lasted long, it was nothing compared to the aftermath of Valentine's Day. It lasted a full three days, helped by the more frequent kisses from David, now that the taboo of our first had been broken.

So, it was in a daze that I walked downstairs with Padma, met Madam Hooch, and walked to the broom shed where we snipped twigs, polished handles, etc.

When we finished Padma and I went to sleep without a word. Although, Padma's body language made it evident that the silence stemmed from anger and jealousy, and not tiredness. Could she still be angry with Parvati? But what about the jealousy? She couldn't have been jealous of David and I, could she? Well, I guessed it was possible. I saw it with the subjects of my gossip all the time. A friend of someone that was in a new relationship would feel neglected and get jealous. But still, Padma?


	4. Year 1: Seamus Finnegan

**I did as much as I could without straying TOO far from the Seamus we think we know and really love. This is a tiny bit short as well, sorry.**

Valentine's Day was about as fun as...Merlin's Pants I suck at metaphors. Basically, Valentine's Day sucked. Sophie Roper had broken up with me a month and a half ago. I should have been over her, but I just couldn't bring myself to not care about her. This wasn't helped by Mandy Brocklehurst, who kept on dogging me for information on the break-up.

I never really understood why she'd broken it off. She claimed it was because she had seen me with Lavender. I had tried to explain that Lavender had been flirting with ME, but she wouldn't hear it. She started yelling about how I thought our relationship was a joke. She sent me a howler which screeched about how I never should have asked her out, because I obviously would rather have Lavender Brown. I had tried to convince her that I didn't care for Lavender saying, "Why would I have her, when I can have you? You with your long, glistening, black hair; warm brown eyes; rosy cheeks; and brilliant personality. I mean, Lavender is okay looking, but she has stingy hair, and an off-center nose. Plus, she was a real hag, sometimes." At that point Sophie burst into tears (I had Flued my head to her house) and told me she never wanted to see me again. Dean later pointed out I should have called Lavender, "Brown," and said she was horrid-looking.

Yeah, so Valentine's Day sucked. Sophie and her best friend Maya kept on glaring at me as if I had broken it off with SOPHIE. As if that wasn't bad enough Lavender and Parvati kept batting their eyelashes at me and giggling. Sophie saw them at it at one point, and ran into the toilet to have a cry. Then Mandy would pop up out of nowhere and ask me if I had a, "New Lady," yet. And to top it all off, I had to watch happy couples holding hands and snogging all day; Boot and Turpin, Brocklehurst and Spinks, and Parkinson and Malfoy; which was just disgusting.

I even felt envious of Sophie, being able to cry about it. I couldn't cry, because I had to be a, "man". Maybe that was why I didn't get over her for so long. I needed to let my feelings out, but I never did.

One thing was able to distract me from all that drama, though. Quidditch. Gryffindor's team that year had looked as if it was a shoe-in for the Cup. Wood was a superb Keeper the Weasleys were two of the best Beater I had ever seen, the three Chasers passed to one another as if they could read each other's mind, and Harry Potter was in that thick of it all; the youngest player in a century.

Supposedly, no one had beaten Slytherin at Quidditch in the last seven years! I knew Harry would change this. After all, both of Gryffindor's last matches had ended fairly quickly. In the debut match versus Slytherin, Harry had nearly swallowed the Snitch, and ended the game fairly quickly. Then in the next match against Hufflepuff, the game had only lasted ten minutes; which was good because Snape was refereeing, and everyone knew he was a bloody, biased, prat.

But all the real hubub was about the upcoming Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor game. Well, I suppose it wasn't exactly upcoming; the game wouldn't be until the end of June. Gryffindor wouldn't necessarily be playing Ravenclaw, either. Although, it was most likely; Slytherin would have to beat Hufflepuff by 300 points, which would never happen. I tried to focus as hard as I could on the Gryffindor game in June because it helped me to not think of Sophie.

Quidditch soon became all I thought about, even though I wasn't on the team. I would envision matches in my mind during History of Magic and while trying to go to sleep. One of the most spectacular ones had a Ravenclaw Beater accidently hit the snitch right into Harry's hands. Gryffindor had won 230 to 70! This caused me to whoop with joy. Everyone in class stared at me, and Sophie tutted disapprovingly. Binns just droned on, though; the bloody dumbass!

Afterwards, we had Transfiguration. Everyone was still snickering about my outburst; which had comically come right after Binns described a particularly gruesome battle in which 37 trolls and 9 wizards died. As we walked into McGonagall's room, she produced a firework from her wand to quiet us down.

"Now, with Easter Holidays coming up next week, I expect you all to continue studying-"

"Continue?" muttered Dean.

"Yes, Thomas. Continue. Exams are coming up soon and I expect you all-"

"Soon?" Ron asked incredulously, "They're two months away!" This earned a an explosion of people trying to talk at once, saying things like, "Yeah","That's right", and "TWO MONTHS!"

"Which is quite soon, really. These are your first exams at Hogwarts, and I expect you all to do well. Which means, staying at Hogwarts for the Easter Holidays. Do NOT interrupt me, Miss Patil," she hissed at parvati, who had opened her mouth to speak, "As I was saying, while I do not demand that you stay, it is still suggested. Miss Granger remains the only one who has managed to transfigure her ice-cube into a sugar cube. This is a ridiculously easy task if you ask me, which most definetly will be on your exams. Now, if you are all finished sputtering like a fish out of water, Mr. Finnegan will pass out the Unmeltable Ice-Cubes."

Dean elbowed me in the ribs; I had been day dreaming again, "Wuh?"

"Pass out the ice-cubes, Mr. Finnegan. And if I catch you day-dreaming in my class one more time it will be detention!"

I hastened to get the box McGonagall was holding out. Once I had passed them all out, I began thinking about what I would tell me mum, who had really wanted me to come home for the Holidays. To keep myself from getting detention, however, I flicked my wand at the ice-cube at regular intervals, to no avail. I collected the ice-cubes back up at the end of class.

Then I hastened to the Owlery to send a letter off to Mum, explaining why I wouldn't be returning for Easter. I chose a quick-looking Barn Owl, and sent the letter off. As I re-entered the Gryffindor common room, everyone was complaining about McGonagall. Everyone except Hermione, that is.

"Look at the facts," she told anyone who would listen, "From Easter, there is only eleven days left in April. Then it's only a month until June."

"That's still forever," mumble Ron.

That's when it hit me. That was forever. The Gryffindor game wasn't until AFTER exams. That means the game was more than forever away. There was a burning in my eyes, followed by a wetness.

"Er, bathroom," I said to Dean, and I ran down the corridor to the nearest bathroom. I rushed into a stall, and locked the door. That's when the tears came. The tears over Sophie, brought on by how far away the Quidditch match was. The truth was, I told myself, I loved her. I always would love her. I didn't care what anyone said. I wasn't too young to know what love is. I knew what it was, I had felt it when I was with Sophie.

A knock came on the door.

"It's me," came Dean's voice, except it sounded strange; soft and reassuring.

I opened the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Just, the whole thing with Sophie. It just hit me now. That it's real, not a nightmare."

"Seamus, its alright. She's not worth your time. You're better than her. I mean, look at Lavender. Is it really a surprise Sophie got jealous?"

I half-smiled, "Yeah, but...I still love her."

"It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

I laughed, "Gee, Dean. Who knew you were so sensitive?"

"I grew up with LOADS of sisters. I kind of had to be. What's your excuse?"

I laughed again, all tears gone.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, we would be made fun of so bad if anyone knew about this."

I laugh a third time, and Dean and I made our way up to the common room again.

Without the breakup affecting my mental stability, the rest of the Holidays passed in a flash. Hermione had been right; exams, and the Gryffindor match, looked a lot closer from this side of the Holidays. I vowed to listen more closely to Hermione in the future.

"Would I really keep that promise?" I thought.

"Probably not," I answered myself.

**So, I kind of love the intimate scene between Seamus and Dean. It reveals the two sides to everyone, and that love does strange things to people.**


	5. Year 1: Theodore Nott

**I hope you like the real Theodore Nott. Please review!**

When Easter Holidays came along I was eager to return home; not because I wanted to see my horrible excuse for a father, but because the week of Easter was when my mother died, and I visited her grave site every year. I was but three-years old when she died of causes unknown. My father puts it off to undetected food poisoning, but I know what really happened.

She committed suicide. My mother was a sweet woman that loved family more than anything in the world. She put up with my father's evil, Death Eater ways for only one reason; she was afraid of what he would do if she left him. However, when I came into her life it gave her something to live for again. She devoted all her time to caring for me, spoiling me a great deal in those three years. Unfortunately for us, the Dark Lord fell soon after my first birthday, and my father was hunted down. This left my mother to herself, and she was almost happy again.

Then when I was two years old, Father was set free for, "Generous donations to the Ministry," meaning gold. When he returned he began to abuse my mother, enforcing her fear of leaving him. His abuse was caused by both his anger at her not speaking on his behalf at his trial, and the after effects of the two years in Azkaban. She put up with it for me, and me only. For a whole year, she didn't leave the house; in fear of people realizing my father's abuse.

I say she put up with the abuse for a year, so I will skip to a year later. One day when I was three, I began to cry, as three-year olds tend to do. My mother couldn't quiet me, and Father got fed up. He hexed me, and beat me about the head; I fell unconscious. To Mother, I appeared dead. I awoke just in time to see her cast the Killing Curse on herself; leaving my father a widower, and I motherless.

Nobody knew of this biggest secret, other than Father and myself; I didn't tell friends, as I had none. I hated the fact that I shared something with him, even if it was the only thing. I took after my mother in looks; short, quite thin, stringy red hair, and round, green eyes.

I took the Knight Bus from King's Cross to my house in Bristol. When I got off the bus, I went straight up to my bedroom. I stayed in my room for the good part of the Holidays; leaving only for the toilet and food in the dead of night. I wasn't completely alone in my room, however; I had my tabby, Moriah, named for my mother.

It wasn't until the 22nd that I left my room for more than twenty minutes. It was the day my mother had died; so I journeyed through town and to the graveyard that lay beside the great white church. I had never been much into religion, but it was Mum's wish to be buried there. I passed the familiar headstones of Gary Adams, Cory Donavan, Valery Fitzgerald, Josh Jacobis, Frank Lore, until I reached Mum's. It was but a humble stone that read:

"Moriah Nott

10th July, 1951-17th February 1983"

That was all, but it still meant a lot to me.

I placed the wreath of flowers that I had bought at the Flower Shop two days earlier on her grave. I couldn't conjure one because I wasn't of age. Then I spoke to her, as I had done for the past eight years.

"Hey, Mum. I started Hogwarts this year. I'm in Slytherin, but it isn't evil like everyone says. Some people are quite nice, like Ramona Rivers and Tracey Davis. Some are evil, though; Draco Malfoy hates me because I refused to join his gang, and Pansy Parkinson is just a bitch. Slytherin is really just a house for those with great ambition. We're going to win the House Cup this year, I'll win it for you. I helped loads because I was almost always the first one to get the hang of new spells. I really am missing you. Well, I'll talk to you next year."

I recounted this on the journey back to Hogwarts, in my empty compartment. At least, it was empty until Ramona came in.

The day after we got back all the teachers began reviewing for exams. Snape had us recalling key ingredients of important potions; Flitwick had us reciting wand movements, and gave points for the first person to get it correct; McGonagall's lessons hadn't varied in the slightest; and Professor Sprout divided us up into groups and tested us, each group earning points for the quickest correct answer. These exercises helped me earn loads of points for Slytherin; I was going to keep my promise to Mum and win the House Cup.

As exams drew nearer, I spent excessive amounts of time studying; often with Tracey, although I would have rather study with Ramona. It turned out Tracey was almost as skilled as I was in all classes. She did surpass me in History of Magic, though, which I could never sit through.

On the fourth of June, exams began. First, I had Charms. The written exam was a breeze. It just talked about wand movements, incantations, and theories behind spells. The only question I had trouble on was the wand movement for, "Wingardium Leviosa". I couldn't remember whether it was, "Swish and Tap," or, "Swish and Flick. I decided on, "Swish and Tap". The practical was even easier. I just had to make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. My pineapple did a quick two-step that Flitwick gave me extra points for.

The next day we had Transfiguration. There wasn't even a written exam! All we had to do was turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Mine was a shade of pink that Mum had loved. Malfoy scoffed when he saw it, but Ramona and Tracey said it was, "sweet."

Potions, Herbology, DADA, and Astronomy were quite easy. Finally, we had History of Magic. I struggled to remember what Tracey had told me about Elfric the Eager and his rise to power. I thought it had something to do with vampires, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew for a fact that he had rallied the Gringotts Goblins, so I wrote that. The next question was about the ban on Magic Carpets and how they became classified as Muggle Artifacts. Tracey, Ramona, and I had just reviewed that last night. I remembered Ramona reciting the answer from Tracey's notes and wrote it down word for word.

I was finishing up my final answer when Binns said in that droning voice of his, "Quills down. You are dismissed."

We all practically ran outside, exams were over! Tracey and I sat down by the lake, watching the Giant Squid drift lazily across the lake. Ramona had gone to join Pansy and her gang. I never understood why she hung around them; she was so nice around me, but she turned nasty when she was with Pansy. Tracey and I wasted away the afternoon by talking about what we were going to do over the summer. She invited me to stay at her place for a while, which I eagerly agreed to; anything to get away from Father.

When I woke in the morning Professor Quirrell was dead. The story spread quickly:

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley had gone into the forbidden corridor on the third floor after Quirrell. They had fought enchantments put up by all the teachers, then Harry met Quirrell,; who had the Dark Lord on the back of his head! This struck fear into my very core, so I missed the rest of the story.

After this shocking development, it was hard to imagine that there was still the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch Final coming up. With Harry out of commission, Gryffindor had to call up a reserve Seeker, Cormac McClaggen. They got flattened without Harry, a big blow to Gryffindor's morale which was already low because they were last in the House Cup. As I exited the stadium I saw many down trodden Gryffindors. However, Seamus Finnegan looked the most depressed out of any of them.

Back in the Slytherin common room, spirits were high. Our position for the House Cup was locked for first place! Mum would be proud of me, I thought. So, with that happy thought, along with my upcoming visit to Tracey's, I wasn't too disappointed to see the Ending Feast. Then something horrible happened. Dumbledore granted Gryffindor a total of one-hundred-and-seventy extra points for what happened with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Gryffindor overtook us for the House Cup. I nearly cried right then and there. Who cared that I was going to visit Tracey over the summer? The Dark Lord was coming back, and I had lied to Mother.


	6. Year 2: Pansy Parkinson

**Sorry about the late update! I was dreading writing as Pansy, but then she caught me by surprise by becoming quite long. Anyway, now that school's starting I should be posting at least once a week. Oh, and I hope you enjoy!**

I always dreaded the return to Hogwarts. I would get ripped away from my family in Manchester, who fawned over me as if I was their ickle baby, and thrown into some dangerous castle where people hated me. Although, not everyone hated me; just weak students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Then again, some feared me more than they hated me and my little clique.

My clique; everybody loved me and looked up to me there, just like at home. Not to mention they defended me no matter what. Why, in First Year, Daphne hexed Patil Two after she put me in a full-body bind for no reason! As I said, people feared me because of my popularity and power; and people act strangely when they are afraid. That's why I never took any insults personally; when the offenders were so obviously trying to bring me down from power, though quite crudely. Plus, how could they insult me? I was perfect. I had my shiny, auburn hair that fell to my mid-back; my intriguing grey eyes, that conveyed nothing and everything at the same time; my petite frame that all the girls cursed me for having; my lean figure, which often caused people to call me, "pug-faced", when all my dainty face was, was lean.

Oh, and I'm Pure-Blood. My father, William Parkinson, worked at the ministry in some high-up department that I never bothered to learn the name of. My mother, Jasmine Caghetew-Parkinson, didn't work because no proper lady did, as she taught me. It was from my mother that I got both my looks and power. She instructed me how an upper-class lady like myself should act towards those who matter, and those who don't. That was why my parents paid nary a glance at the letters complaining of my, "verbal bullying".

I must have sneered as I was thinking this, because Daphne asked me, "Whatcha thinking about, Pansy?"

"Oh, just some plans I have for this year." I answered, as Mother had instructed me. You never speak of your family in front of others; nor do you reveal your true plans until you absolutely need to, keep your friends and enemies guessing.

"Nice." Daphne answered, knowing not to question farther. "Do you want to go find Draco? I bet he missed you over the summer." she crooned.

"Of course I want to see my lovely Draco!" I squealed, with purpose.

So, Daphne and I set off; with Bulstrode following us. We looked all through sections B and C before we found something, or rather two somethings, interesting outside Section D Compartment 7. We scuttled back down the crowded corridor a little ways; in order to hear, but not be seen.

"-and it was quite fun, wasn't it Tracey?" inquired an ugly Slytherin in our year; Nott, I believe he was called. I didn't pay much attention to him, as he was a no-good loner.

"Yeah, it was. So, how was your summer, Ramona?" The sight of my second girl talking to Nott nearly made me explode with furry. This was their excuse for being late to our compartment?

"Oh, it was fine," she said hurriedly. "Now we should really get back to Pansy, Tracey. We don't want her to wait on our behalf." Finally, some sense. Of course it would come from loyal Ramona, who also came from a wealthy, Pure-Blood family. Ramona had instantly joined my clique.

"Do we have to? She's such a hag!" I couldn't believe Tracey would say something like that. Although, she had always been a little weird; always taking notes in History of Magic and the sort. I could always throw her out, but that wouldn't be good for my reputation. I made a vow to stick to her as if we had been affixed by a Permanent-Sticking Charm.

"I can't believe you would say that, Tracey!" Ramona coming to my rescue again. She would be praised for this.

"Fine! Bye, Theo."

"See you, Theo."

Nott simply raised his hand in recognition.

Davis and Ramona began walking towards us. We began walking towards them.

"Oh, there you two are! We've been looking all over for you," I began sweetly. "Now, why were you speaking to Nebbins over there?" I nodded in the direction of Nott's lonely compartment.

"We were just curious as to why he doesn't join us," I took, "us," to mean the Slytherin Second Years. "And he seemed so pitifully weak, we figured we would play nice and see if he didn't join right up." There, that explained it all, save Davis' calling me a hag. Of course I wouldn't tell her that I heard, she would have to figure it out for herself.

"I see. Let's go find Draco, then." we started off down the corridor, then stopped, "You coming Davis?" She had been keeping pace with us, but she needed to be singled out.

"Of course-" she began sounding puzzled, then she must have realized the use of her surname because when she spoke again, her voice was horribly sweet, "Of course, Pansy! What would I do without you?" I had to give her credit, she was a decent actress.

We found Draco only a few compartments down from the one Nott was in.

"Hi, Draco!" I screeched, and then leapt into his lap.

Then Daphne came in and sat next to her un-official boyfriend, Blaise. Ramona claimed the seat next to Draco and I, she always wanted to be by power, didn't she. Davis and Bulstrode sat at the far end of the compartment, the still-included outcasts. If they weren't careful, they would go the same way as Nott. Although, I reminded myself, Davis would probably enjoy that; I sneered at the thought.

The rest of the train ride passed with little more than me giggling at all of Draco's jokes, and snogging him. I didn't even know what the rest were up to, probably nothing. As we arrived in Hogsmead Station, nobody got up. They waited for Draco and I to get up first. Once we got stood up and left the compartment, the rest left in pecking order. First Blaise and Daphne, then Ramona, Crabbe and Goyle, and last came Davis and Bulstrode. Once of the train we headed for the horseless carriages, rather than the oaf Hagrid as we had last year. The carriages were a real sign of belonging, and I took pride in entering them. As it turned out, each carriage sat only six people. I was going to chuck out Davis, Bulstrode, and Blaise before I remembered my promise to myself.

"Oh, no." I whined. "There's only six seats! That means-" I paused here, doing the math, "Three of you will have to go somewhere else!" Davis went to leave, but I stopped her. "No, no, Davis. You'll be staying with me. Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, you take the carriage behind us." I instructed them, and they listened because they feared me.

Because of Davis I couldn't sit on Draco's lap, as I was still gripping her arm tightly. That caused the carriage ride to go even slower than the trip on the boats in First Year. The First Years must get there before us, I thought, outraged. We should get the quicker trip because of our seniority! I allowed the menace of my thoughts to show on my face, as Davis was talking. She obviously wasn't going to submit if I was nice, she had to fear me.

At long last, we finally reached the horrid castle. I was still gripping Davis' arm, and only let go when we reached our seats in the middle of the Slytherin table. I wondered where the first years were, as they must have gotten here before us. Then I remembered that the boat rides took longer than the carriages. I cursed Davis for making it seem otherwise. Dumbledore rose, and everyone fell quiet, even us Slytherins, as we knew to respect power face-to-face. I zoned out for what he said, and next thing I knew, the Sorting had begun. I didn't pay much attention to that, either. The younger students were to be prey, not friends.

Once the Sorting was over our plates filled with the food that the filthy elves made. I filled my plate with just enough; not a lot, so that I looked a pig, nor a little, so I looked as if I had an eating disorder. This refusal to indulge caused me to finish first. This gave me time to speculate gossip and drop subtle hints about what happened to people that made themselves my enemies, careful that Davis was all ears; she literally, as her ears were huge. After not eating desert, we entered the common room, giving the wall the current password: Parselmouth.

First thing the next day, we had Herbology. We started out for Greenhouse One, Davis still being kept close by. I had ordered Daphne to keep an eye on her, as I wanted to be with Draco; Daphne preformed the task swimmingly. I once heard Daphne yell, "Tracey, come back here! I want to tell you something." I looked back to see Davis sidling over towards Nott. I thought it might be easier to simply get rid of Nott, embarrass him, or something of the sort. But then I reminded myself that that would be quite unnecessary; Davis would return eventually. As for Daphne, she was the best vice I could have asked for, although it wouldn't hurt if she wasn't almost as pretty as me.

When we finally arrived at the greenhouses, we queued up outside Greenhouse One. This time the order was: Me, Draco, Daphne, Davis, Blaise, Ramona, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Nott. Soon after, Sprout came out of Greenhouse Three and said, "We'll be in the three today."

"But there's all kinds of dangerous plants in there!" squealed Davis. Good, she was scared. I had found a weakness.

"Yeah," Draco chimed in, "I heard there's a Venomous Tentacula!" There's my man, sticking up for what he believes in.

"We'll be in Three, no complaining! And the Tentacula won't hurt you if you don't annoy it. Now in you get." Sprout said, ushering us in the door.

As we entered the greenhouse, Padma Patil passed us. I grinned at Daphne, thanking her again for defending me last year. We entered and paired off into groups: Draco, Crabbe, Goyle; Davis, Daphne, and I; Ramona, Bulstrode, Blaise.

"We'll be working with Mandrakes today," Sprout said, matter-of-factly. Me and several others gasped; Mandrakes were dangerous! Sprout must of seen our apprehension because she added, "They're young yet; and will only knock you out. Still, there are earmuffs out for when we start repotting."

She then went into an explanation of how to repot Mandrakes; then she demonstrated. I let out a scream; she was holding a gross, dirty, crumpled baby that had a plant growing out of its head! Then she told us the most horrific thing of all, we would be starting. I dived for a lacey red pair of earmuffs, and put them on; all sound was silenced. I mostly let Daphne and Davis do the work, but whenever Sprout looked over, I pretended to be pulling on a particularly stubborn Mandrake.

After the fiasco in Herbology, the rest of the week was extremely boring. It wasn't until Friday that things got note worthy again. Friday was when we had our first lesson with the gorgeous Professor Lockhart. Before entering his classroom Daphne, and I (Draco was watching Davis that day) curled our eyelashes on our wands and whitened our teeth. Then we rushed in to get front desks, without waiting for Draco and Blaise. Apparently, we weren't the only ones with this idea. Sally-Anne Perks, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Megan Jones had already taken the front desks. Now, that just wasn't acceptable.

"Oi Jones!" I called, "You know, your fat face looks better from afar." She blushed, and ran out of the room. She was always an easy target.

"Abbot, if you sit too close, Professor Lockhart will catch your stupid!" Daphne jeered. Abbot got up and ran to the back, tears in her eyes; Bones went to comfort her, giving us a scathing look. The only one left was Perks.

"Perks, your face looks like-" but I didn't have to finish that insult, because Ramona came in at that moment, causing Perks to yelp and book it to the back of the classroom. Ramona had always had some weird menace over Perks and Granger, but I never knew what caused it. All I knew was that I needed that menace close to me.

"Hello, hello class!" Professor Lockhart said as he entered the room in hot, blue robes that complimented his skin tone; I loved a man that dressed well.

"Hello, Professor Lockhart!" I answered enthusiastically, along with all the other girls in the class, save Lilith Moon. Soon Lockhart handed out a quiz about his magical self, which I just had to ace. Then, more than ever, I regretted not reading. Then I noticed Ramona scribbling away furiously, this was going to be too easy. I inconspicuously copied her answers.

Once Lockhart had finished grading our papers, he looked up smiling.

"Well done! Misses Rivers, Parkinson, Davis, Perks, and Bones all earned a 100%! However, some of you got a mere 5%." I was so overcome with joy at becoming his official favorite that I could have screamed. Needless to say, I left that class in high spirits.

"Hey, Pansy," Draco came up behind me, grinning.

"Oh, hi, Draco!" I squealed.

"Guess what!" he exclaimed, his smile broadening.

"Oooh, what?" I asked, just as he had said.

"I'm Slytherin's new Seeker," he paused for effect, "and Father bought us all Nimbus 2001s!" he finished, puffing his chest out.

"Oh! Draco!" I screeched, and kissed him right there in the hallway.

As we pulled apart he said, "Yeah, I know. Our first match against Gryffindor is on 7th November."

"Great," I smiled. This was more than great, though, this was perfect! I was the girlfriend of a Quidditch star! Oh, he would be a star; I knew because I had seen his amazing skill on a broom in our first flying lesson in First Year.

With the thought of everyone knowing I was THE Draco Malfoy's girlfriend coupled with my being Lockhart's favorite, the day's up until the match passed with quite quickly; Professor Lockhart was even choosing me to demonstrate in front of the class! Yes, everything was going by quite quickly until Halloween. We entered the Great Hall which was decked out with huge pumpkins that the oaf had, "grown". He said he had grown them, but it was obvious that he used an illegal enlargement charm. The dinner was great, as always; the filthy elves had truly outdone their vermin selves. There was a truly magnificent pumpkin pie, which I had a thin slice of. The gang and I chatted; mostly making fun of Harry Potter, pondering what he would do when Draco beat him.

Once dinner had finished, we all filed out into the Entrance Hall. The entire student body was walking as one, and then they stopped as one. Somebody screamed and I looked up. Mrs. Norris, Filch's horrible cat, was hanging from a torch bracket, dead. Underneath her were the words, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware." The really gross thing was that this message was written in blood!

"You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco shouted. I nearly hugged him right there; Draco had opened the Chamber of Secrets and set Slytherin's monster on Mudbloods! Just add another title to my still growing list: Heiress of Slytherin. A quiet followed his words. And then an uproar of people discussing what was going on. Soon after, we were hurried off to out dormitories.

"Snakeskin," Draco drawled to the wall, and all of Slytherin rushed in after him; in all the hubbub, I had lost Davis. People started peppering Draco with questions, to which he denied comment; he was so sweetly modest! After several hours of question-asking and rumor-spreading, I went to bed. That night I dreamt that I was sitting on a throne with a crown, while Lockhart fawned over me, and Draco set a monster on anyone that threatened me. It was such a disappointment when I woke to find that it had been a dream.

A week later, when the craziness that had followed the attack had died down, Draco had his debut match against Gryffindor. I walked him to the changing rooms, then claimed a front row seat at the Slytherin end of the field. As I waited for the match to begin, I adjusted my green hat, silver scarf, green coat, and silver skirt; you could never be too supportive. Finally, I magicked my, "Support Draco Malfoy," banner to fly in the sky above me.

I didn't understand Quidditch too well, so I simply watched Draco's pursuit of the Smith. However, my attention was deferred to Potter because apparently a Blooger was chasing him, and wouldn't let up. Then I reminded myself that I was here for Draco, and pulled my attention back to him. As I said, I didn't understand Quidditch much, so all I knew was that Potter caught the Smith, though he had a broken arm. I was crestfallen; I was no longer THE Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. My spirit was lightened a bit, though, because Professor Lockhart had removed all of Potter's bones! I knew I liked him for a reason.

Upon leaving the pitch, I saw something that I simply couldn't believe! I saw Nott and Davis snogging under the seats; we hadn't even won! Ramona, who was walking next to me, was hard to read.

"Well, Ramona," I began icily, "it's time you choose; us or her?"

There was no pause between my question and her answer. "You; I don't want to be friends with a bitch like Davis," she snarled.

I laughed and smiled at her. "Good."


	7. Year 2: Ernie Macmillan

**Author's Note: I'm back! Finally! I'm dreadfully sorry I took so long. I had given up on writing it, but then i stumbled across this unfinished chapter and decided to start again. I hope you like Ernie's chapter since I kept you waiting so long. I will try my best to update as often as I can. Plus, when Summer break comes I'll have loads of time to write! Without a further ado, I give you Ernie Macmillan:**

* * *

The date was 31st October, 1992: Mrs. Norris was petrified, and the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The date was 7th November, 1992: Harry Potter lost all the bones in his arm, because of one of Lockhart's phony charms. The date was 8th November, 1992: a small, Gryffindor, boy named Colin Creevey was petrified.

"ERNIE!" Susan screeched from across the Great Hall. She was always the more forward of my two best, "girlfriends".

"Hullo, Su-" I started to wave, but then she reached me, and hugged me so hard that I fell to the floor. "-san," I finished, with what was left of my breath. She laughed, and helped me to my feet, blowing her jet black hair out of her eyes.

I looked around, there were only about fifteen people staring at us today, which was a new record. Usually, loads of people stared when Susan, Hannah, Justin, and I, "attacked each other with love," as Hannah put it.

"Where's Hannah?" Justin asked; striding up beside us, with his sandy hair sticking hither and thither, as it did when he didn't comb it in the morning.

"I'm right here, smart-one," Hannah teased from behind us. "Justin," she sighed, "you really are hopeless. Come here." He obliged, reluctantly. Hannah was unpredictable, so he was probably quite scared. "Your hair is a mess. I just need to….there!" Hannah had waved her wand and changed Justin's hair.

He picked up a spoon, and looked at himself in it. "I look like I just got of a broom. Which we all know is impossible." We laughed, as Justin was miserable on a broom.

"Exactly!" Hannah said, exasperated.

"Yeah," Susan chimed in, "Quidditch players are HOT!"

Justin looked embarrassed and mumbled, "Let's sit down, shall we?" We took our normal seats at the far end of the Hufflepuff table. We got placed in this spot because Susan's eyes were dreadful, but she refused to get glasses. That was probably one of the many reasons she and her mum didn't get along.

After eating our fill of hash browns, bacon, eggs, and sausage we left for Transfiguration. Mid-way there, Justin left without word. He said it was to use the restroom, but I knew he was going to go fix his hair to its normal state. Sure enough, as Hannah, Susan, and I took our front seats in Transfiguration Justin came running into class; hair straight.

"Justin, why do you insist on doing your hair that way? You could be so much more attractive! Lil Moon would totally love you if you just let me fix your hair!" Hannah hissed, taking her heavy Transfig. book out of her bag.

"Yeah," Susan continued, "you have so much potential!" Then she turned to me, "You too, Ernie. You could have your choice of any girl in this SCHOOL if you did away with that mop top and those short robes." My face filled with color. Usually, the girls harped on about Justin's potential handsome-ness. It was weird to be on the other side, and slightly uncomfortable.

"Class has begun. Talking will now cease." McGonagall said, eyeing my group in particular. "Before we start today's lesson, I feel it important to warn you. Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor first year was petrified last night,. Somebody is obviously out to harm other students." Her words came out in a peculiar way, and it wasn't until I looked at her eyes that I realized she was holding back tears. "If any of you have any information on who might be behind these heinous acts, report your suspicions to your Head of House immediately. Also, as an extra precaution, Professors Lockhart and Snape have organized a Dueling Club, which will have its first meeting on the 16th of November at 8 o'clock. Now that that is out of the way, Mr. Cornfoot will pass out the frisbees, which I hope most of you have turned into tea saucers by now. And if any of you steal a frisbee, it will be detention for a month! I had to press Mr. Filch a great deal to let us use Fanged Frisbees as a part of Transfiguration."

Stephen came around to our desk handing us all our-well, they were all somewhere between a saucer and a frisbee. Susan had a tea saucer, which she was now supposed to transfigure back into a frisbee; I had a ceramic frisbee; Justin had a frisbee with a flower pattern, like Hannah's saucer; and Hannah had a, well, I think it was a banana, but it was too soggy to be sure.

Transfiguration wasn't a very good class to chat in because you had to concentrate really hard. Hannah had been talking about breakfast last class, which was how she came up with a banana-thing. By the end of class, I had a saucer, which I was quite proud of; it even had a beautiful pattern! Susan had a frisbee again, which I was very envious of because she was loads better than me in Transfiguration. Justin still had a frisbee, and Hannah had something so soggy that McGonagall had given her a new frisbee.

"So," Justin said during Charms; an excellent place to hold a conversation, "how about that Dueling Club?"

"Yeah, it sounds really cool!" Susan squealed, trying to get her tea cup to dance.

"I'll probably be lousy at it, though." Hannah said dejectedly, watching her tea cup burst into flame.

"No, you'll do great Hannah! As long as you practice, that is. You've been doing much better in Charms." Hannah looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ernie. Now my tea cup's on fire instead of mooing. GREAT IMPROVEMENT!" she sounded so sarcastic and melancholy, that _I _began feeling depressed.

"Wait, your tea cup's on fire!" Justin shouted. "PROFESSOR FLITWICK!"

Professor Flitwick came bustling over. "Oh dear!" he squeaked, and put it out with a wave of his wand. "You were distracted, I think. No more talking! Miss Abbot, go sit next to Miss Jones. Mr. Finch-Fletchley, over by Miss Moon," Justin's face slowly blended from a healthy peach to a dreadful mixture of scarlet and green, which brought sniggering from the girls. Flitwick didn't seem to notice and squeaked, "Mr. Macmillan by Mr. Smith."

I trudged over next to Smith. As I got over there, Smith sneered at my being moved. God, he was such an awful git! Well, at least I wouldn't be distracted over here. I might even be able to get my tea cup to dance before Susan's!

**Awkwardly placed Author's Note: Above the line is where I started this chapter in September, below is where I'm picking up in April! Ernie's character has changed a bit, but not enough to go back and edit. Enjoy.**

The date was 16th November.

Hannah and I had already queued up outside the Great Hall for Dueling Club. We were a bit early, which by my standards meant a half hour. Hannah and I were the only two standing in the vast expanse of the Entrance Hall. Susan and Justin had refused to come because (a) Susan hated being early and (b) she and Hannah hadn't been on good terms lately, which was curious.

I turned to ask Hannah what the hell was going on between the two of them, but the words caught in my throat. It didn't seem I was standing with the real Hannah. I mean, she still had the same blonde hair, the same watery blue eyes, the same freckle-splattered face, but she was different. Her blonde hair was pulled into an intricate braid that made me dizzy, and it _glistened._ It looked almost as if she had put some sort of sparkling spell on it! This, of course, was delusional because Hannah sucked at magic. She was almost as bad as Longbottom!

"Ernie?" Hannah questioned, "What are you staring at?"

"Your hair." I responded matter-of-factly. Oh god. What had I done? My cheeks flushed crimson. I just told her I was staring at her hair! Did that mean I liked her? Did she like me? Were we a couple now? Damn twelve-year-old relationships!

Thankfully, however, Hannah just giggled and mumbled, "It's nothing."

After that heavily awkward moment the two of us stood in silence. Other than Hannah's erratic giggles, all was silent. The hall was dim, the only light came from the chandelier and Hannah's hair. It was almost, _romantic. _Stop it Ernie! Just sit and twiddle your thumbs like a respectable Macmillan. Wait for everyone else to get here. You didn't come here for Hannah; you came here to protect yourself from Slytherin's monster!

"I, um, have to go to the bathroom Ernie." Hannah half-shouted at me, interrupting my thoughts, as she ran the opposite way of the bathrooms.

What the-oh. The reason for Hannah's fleeing was walking up the stairs. Susan was prancing up the stairs accompanied by Justin. The two of them were completely normal, which was a relief after seeing Hannah's hair.

"Ern, where's Hannah?" Justin inquired from across the Hall. "I thought you two were going to be fashionably early?"

"Well, yeah, we were-I mean we are. She was weird, though. Her hair-and then I said-it was really awkward-bathroom. She went to the bathroom." What was I doing? I couldn't even form coherent sentences! Pull yourself together, Macmillan!

"Then why'd she run into the dungeons?" Susan retorted, stingingly. This was so unlike Susan! I just had to find out what was going on between the two girls. They were the only stable thing in my life since I could never count on Mum and Dad being home when they promised; work and all. Yes. I couldn't let my friends become like my parents. I vowed to uncover the girls' drama. But before I could start my interrogation, Lockhart appeared.

"Oh, looky here! We already have three Duelers here already!" Lockhart beamed ecstatically; his face nearly as bright as his turquoise robes. "Now, now, let's get into the Great Hall now! Professor Snape and I have a lovely treat for you tonight! He should be along shortly. Settle yourselves, make sure you're comfy, and steal a nice view!" I swear, this man's smile was brighter than the sun. I almost gagged just thinking about the amount of Teeth Whitening Potion he must down a day. Yuck!

As Justin, Susan, and I were getting settled the waves of students began pouring in. The yellow tides of Hufflepuffs were circling around us, the maroon and gold Gryffindors fell in to our left. Right on the edge of the Gryffindor crowd was Harry Potter, like he needs to learn how to duel, and his friends! I was quite excited to talk to him about his insights on dueling. After all, he had defeated Professor Quirrell over the Philosopher's Stone just last year!

"Hullo, Harry. I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley!" Justin had beat me to talking to Harry!

"Quiet! Quiet!" Professor Lockhart boomed authoritatively to the masses of eager students.

As Lockhart began yammering on about his prestigious skill as a dueler, Hannah rushed in, hair in regular pigtails. She began scurrying over to the Hufflepuff section, saw me standing with Susan, squealed, and rushed off to stand alone in the Ravenclaw section.

"Ha! What a minger." Susan hissed, obviously trying to get me to laugh. But I didn't. I just glared into Susan's once-soft blue eyes and walked over to Justin.

The rest of the meeting passed in a daze. I was trying to concoct a plan to get Hannah and Susan back together…

Wait, why was Professor Lockhart on his back? Did Snape hurt him?

Why was I dueling with Hopkins?

Why were potter and Malfoy up on the table?

Was that a _snake _Malfoy produced out of his wand?

Suddenly, I snapped out of my daze.

The snake was advancing on Justin!

Potter was…was egging it on! POTTER WAS SPEAKING PARSLTONGUE!

Why, that dirty, rotten little…Potter was the Heir of Slytherin!

I had to make sure Justin was safe.

"Justin, you awake?" I called to the lump in the four poster next to mine.

"Of course I am!" the lump screeched at me, splitting through the darkness. "What was Potter doing? He was trying to kill me, wasn't her Ernie? I'm going to join Colin, aren't I? AREN'T I, ERNIE?" Justin's voice cracked on his last word. A deep, heavy, wet sound was coming from the lump. The sound could easily be identified as crying. Justin needed me to reassure him. I needed to reassure everyone in our group.

"It'll be fine, Justin. Just stay in the common room, okay? I guarantee Potter will be chucked out by the end of this week." My voice overflowed with happiness and confidence. But those emotions were only a product of unease and fearfulness. What if Justin _was _attacked? It would be my fault for not talking to Potter first. That way, Justin wouldn't have had time to let Potter know he was Muggle-Born. Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid!_

The date was November 9th.

"Son anyway," I said to my gaggle of listeners in the stuffy library, "I told Justin to hide up in out dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-Born. Justin actually _told _him he's been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?" I swelled with pride, as everyone nodded in agreement. Since I had figured this out, I guessed that solving the mystery of Hannah and Susan's quarrel quite easily.

It felt so grand to have everyone hanging on to my every word. They were all so scared, and I could tell them how to keep safe! I was a true friend. That's why my gut began twisting the longer I withheld the most important theory of mine. Finally, after much beating around the bush, I blurted it out to my little audience.

"_That's_ probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord _competing_ with him. I wonder what other powers Potters been hiding." Everyone's faces blanched white, but it wasn't because of my bone chilling pronouncement. Potter had just stepped out from behind the bookshelves! And he was baiting us; asking where Justin was! Like he didn't know. He had probably been following us around all day, listening. _Shit._ I had said that Justin was hiding in the dormitory! Justin was a goner for sure. And it was my fault. Again. Everything in that messed up world was my fault! I was such a terrible friend. I felt so sick that I nearly cried right there, but instead I had to hold my ground against the Heir of Slytherin. I had to make my other friends feel safe.

After I revealed his hatred of Muggles, using his relatives for example, he stormed out of the library.

"Wowee, Ernie! You're so brave!" Hannah crooned. Susan looked daggers at her.

I beamed, thankful for the stability of my friends. But wait. JUSTIN! I ran out of the library without a second glance; first to the bathroom to puke, then to the dormitory to catch Potter in the act.

As I sped down the corridor, I found my way to the bathroom blocked by a crowd of students and teachers.

Oh no.

I dodged and weaved my way through the crowd, but nobody seemed to notice. They were all focused on the scene taking place in the middle of their vigil.

There Potter was. Standing over the petrified bodies of Justin and Nearly Headless Nick.

What the _bloody HELL _could the Heir do that could kill a ghost?

The date was November 27th.

I sat next to my best friend in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had finally given in and let me eat lunch in there every day. I did anyway, but now I had her permission.

"You know, Macmillan. There's no use visiting someone who is petrified. They don't know you're there." She would remind me on a daily basis.

"I know," would be my constant reply.

I couldn't help but want to be with Justin, petrified or not. Susan and Hannah had really been going at it lately. Sally-Anne Perks, a freckled blonde who always had something nice to say, had even complained about them to me.

"You have no idea, Ernie!" she had stormed. "Every single night they're screeching insults at each other! We moved their beds to opposite sides of the dormitory; fat lot of good that did. Now they just yell louder! I swear, if I hear Hannah call Susan a good-for-nothing slag one more time.."

I had told her I understood, and promised to try and resolve their issue; whatever it was.

Another promise broken.

That's why I needed Justin. He was the only one who would still trust me.

The date was December 4th.

Hannah, Susan, and I were in a vacated classroom. I had brought the two here so they could make-up.

"Ernie, kindly tell Susan she's a thieving bint and that I am never speaking to her again."

"Ernie, dear, please tell Hannah that thieving isn't the right word. You can't steal from someone who never owned the thing in the first place. Oh, and as a side not, call her cow fucker."

"That's it!" Hannah whirled about, her pigtails nearly coming out of their ties. When she spoke again, she sounded incredibly distressed. Her voice was strained and her pale blue eyes were brimming with tears. "That's it! I'm so fucking sick of you, Susan! I really am! I wish we could still be friends, but it's obvious we can't! Ihateyouihateyouihateyou!"

"Hannah, please-" I begged, before Susan cut me off.

"Whatever. I don't even care anymore." Susan hissed as she strutted out of the room. She turned back once she reached the doorway, her eyes staring into mine. "You have to choose, Ernie. You can be my friend or Hannah's. It's your choice." Her icy voice hung in the air as I stood there, dumbfounded by her ultimatum.

The date was December 20th.

Almost everyone was on the Hogwarts Express to go home for the Holidays.

Justin wasn't, though. He was lying alone and cold in a hospital bed, frozen in fear the way Potter had left him.

Susan was going home, but she wasn't sitting with me. Instead, she was sitting with Lilith Moon and Sally-Anne Perks. I hadn't replied to Susan's ultimatum yet, so she was cold shouldering me.

You would think because Susan left me alone, I'd be sitting with Hannah. But alas, no.

Hannah was sitting with Neville Longbottom. I didn't know why though. I assumed it was just because she was furious that I hadn't chosen her as a friend straightaway.

I really didn't want to make a decision. I loved both my, "girlfriends" but they were acting like Pansy Parkinsons!

The truth was, if I had to choose, I would choose Justin. But that wasn't a choice.

Instead, I slowly blocked myself off and focused more and more on my studies.

Books didn't let you down. Essays didn't yell at you. Flash cards were always there for you when you needed them. Grades were probably more important than friends, right? Right?

* * *

**So, what did you think? I enjoy the last bit. It hints at how Ernie became so obsessed with school. (Think Ernie in OotP talking about how he studies 10 hours a day)**

**I feel as though I made them all seem a bit older than 12, so please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Next up is the beautiful Gryffindor, Parvati Patil!**


	8. Year 2: Parvati Patil

**Okay, so I'll be trying to post every week or two. This was supposed to be up last week but I just ran out of time, even though I was working on it furiously. I hope you like it! :x**

* * *

The Holidays had been just _bloody brilliant._ I'm being facetious of course. The Holidays sucked. Padma ignored me the whole time. I don't even know what I did wrong! The twat had been ignoring me since the beginning of First Year! So basically all I had for company were Mum, Dad, and our annoying younger cousin, Hilmi, who was staying with us because his parents were on honeymoon.

So yeah, the Holidays were terrible. However, at least I had Hogwarts to look forward to. My friends at Hogwarts were the light at the end of the tunnel for me. The truly were. I have no idea how I could've survived without Padma if I didn't have Sophie, Maya, and Lavender to confide in. After all, Padma and I had been inseparable until last year. But anyway; my friends. Yeah. I was ecstatic to see them.

When I arrived on the Hogwarts Express, I immediately went looking for Sophie and the rest. Down more corridors, through more compartments, on and on I went until I finally saw them. Sophie was leaned back slightly in her seat, her mousy brown hair falling from her head and pooling around her shoulders. Her sparkling green eyes seemed to be focused intently on something Maya was saying. Maya was leaning forward, her tan hands working furiously as she talked. Her brown eyes burned with a fury over something I didn't know and dark hair gave her a creature-of-the-night look that made her even more menacing; although she was truly quite sweet.

"Hey guys!" I chirped cheerily as I waltzed in. "Where's Lavender?" Sophie's head whipped towards me so quickly that it seemed her head might sever so she could be a member of The Headless Hunt.

"Where's _who?"_ she screeched.

"Uh-Lavender. Soph, is something wrong?"

"Of course something is bloody wrong!" she snapped. My confusion must have shown on my face, because Maya clarified.

"Sophie's just upset because of the whole Seamus thing. You know, when he was flirting with Lavender, remember?' her eyes bulged, trying to communicate something to me, but I was no good at reading things like that.

"Oh," I began, very much confused, "but it wasn't Lavender's fault. You said it yourself, remember? Things were rough at first but you two figured it out. We've all been perfectly friendly since March last year!"

"Oh, yes. The little bitch made herself seem so innocent, didn't she?" Sophie whispered, daring anyone to contradict her. "But, what do you know. The two little angels started going together! Isn't that just so _fucking_ cute?"

Shit. Shitshitshitshit. This was bad. When Sophie got mad at someone, she made sure they knew it. She made sure their life was living Hell. It was then that I realized where Lavender was. She had probably come into the compartment before but been turned away. I could only imagine the intense screaming match between the two stubborn girls. This would also explain what was going on before I entered the room. Maya had probably been pitching Sophie and idea to ruin Lavender's life. What would I do when I saw Lavender? I still wanted to be her friend, but I wanted to be Sophie and Maya's friend too. Would they resolve everything? Although I highly doubted it, I told myself that they would. My light at the end of the tunnel was sunlight, not a fire. Right? Right? Shit.

As our little group was walking toward the carriages, I spotted Lavender. She was all alone; not even with Seamus, which was weird because Lavender was clingier than a fat man's wet bathing suit.

"Hey, I gotta go, uh, sit with Padma. She said we would resolve things. Yeah, bye." I blustered my meager apology, and then hurried off through the throng of human bodies towards Lavender.

"Hey, Lav." I greeted her perkily.

"I suppose you don't think I'm a right slut then?" the petite blond answered darkly.

"How could I ever think that Lavender? I mean, it's pretty obvious that you're not even with Seamus. I mean, if you were, he'd be here because you're so cli-happy to always be with the person your with." I reassured her, although probably insulting her at the same time because she gave me an, "Excuse me?" look at the last part.

"I don't even know where she gets her ridiculous information; probably from that mad Mandy Brocklehurst. She's such a gossip."

Speak of the devil. Mandy was hurrying over to the pair of us, which was quite strange. I mean, she and my sister were best friends.

"Hellooooooo, ladiiiiiiiiiiies!" she sang to us in her absurdly fake up-beat voice. "So, Brown, I hear you and Finnegan are together? I bet that made Roper real jealous. She's such a bitch, isn't she? I bet she still has feelings for her, don't you?"

"Go away, Brocklehurst. Finnegan and I aren't together. Although Sophie does seem to think we are. Is that enough gossip for you? Although I bet you started the rumor, didn't you? I mean, at least report on something worthwhile; like your break with Spinks. Lying bint." Lavender spat the last two words out as if she was expecting them to physically injure the bubbly brunette.

"Whatever you want, Brown. I've heard more than enough. Oh, and for your information, David and I are just taking a break." Then she turned to me, which was frightening. What could she have on me? "Parvati, Padma wanted me to tell you that, 'She is going to be the bigger person and extend a hand of friendship.'" When I didn't say anything, she concluded with, "That's all! Have a lovely term." Then the over-exuberant girl flounced off.

Huh, Padma wanted to reconnect? Even if she had a really pompous, bitchy way of saying it, Padma wanted to be friendly again. The only problem was whether or not I would accept her invitation. I mean, after all, I hadn't done anything to upset her. Plus, I had my tight-knit group of friends.

"You filthy, lying, whore!" Sophie spat at Lavender, her wand grasped firmly in her left hand.

"I'm telling you, Seamus and I were never together! Just because you broke up with because you're an over-protective freak doesn't mean that you can go around snapping at everyone. This happened almost a year ago. Calm. Down." Lavender's wand was emitting purple sparks. Hermione granger rushed over, arms stretched in either direction, frizzy hair bouncing as she ran.

"Girls, girls. You simply _must_ calm down! We could get in trouble with the _Prefects_ if you don't stop yelling. Do you want to lose anymore points? Ron and Harry already lost us some!"

"Granger, stay out of it if you know what's god for you." Maya warned innocently, although it was taken as a threat by Hermione whose brown eyes grew wide as she turned on her heel and rushed under her covers.

Hermione ended up being right. A Prefect _did_ come in and chastise us for yelling so loudly. We all mumbled apologies, even though no one meant it and I hadn't even been screaming, and went to bed. But before everyone was asleep…

"You have to choose, Parvati. Whose side are you on?"

I feigned sleep, pretending I hadn't heard the ultimatum that had come from the lump in Sophie's bed.

"Hey, 'Varti!" Sophie called to me in a would-be-cheery voice as she gently shook me awake. Of course, she would pretend we were a big happy family again. Give Lavender time to cool off before launching her attack again. Then the conniving little girl would slowly separate me from Lavender, so that when she sprung the ultimatum again after nowhere there would be no doubt I would choose her. But I wouldn't.

"Fucking slag." Lavender said as she pulled on her robes. Or maybe I _would_ pick Sophie.

"Parvati, aren't you coming?" Lavender called to my still purple-flower-pajama-clad self.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just a minute." I figured it was best to settle myself right between the two groups so that I could please both of them.

"Good move." Sophie praised me cynically.

I stayed silent, pulling on my robes, socks, shoes, skirt, and blouse just a little quicker than Sophie and Maya.

"I'm going to go down a little early, guys. I don't want to be late for Transfiguration." With that, I whipped out the door; still putting myself between Group I and II.

I raced down the stairs, whipped through the heavy door, and cautiously approached Lavender as if she were a wild animal and I was the one set the dangerous task of taming her.

"Uh…Lav?" I asked gently.

"What is it? What could you POSSIBLY want now that you've chosen that deceitful slut over me?" She raged, her pale face turning red. I though absurdly that she was like a jelly donut-hole; her blond hair in a poof surrounding her red face, and had to keep myself from laughing.

"I didn't choose them over you." I spoke calmly and slowly. "I just don't want to ruin any friendships. I don't want to tear our group apart."

"So you can't decide?" she began, turning into a jelly donut again. "I'm not your first choice? I thought we were together through thick and thin, but I guess not. Whatever."

"No, it's just that-" I began explaining myself, but then heard giggling coming down the perpendicular corridor, about to turn the corner. "Bathroom." I lied, and raced down a new corridor, then circling back to Sophie and Maya.

Lie. Run. Keep the peace. Cat and mouse. Lie. Run. Lie. Run. Lie. Lie. Lie.

As I entered the Great Hall, now free from both judgmental groups, but still feeling increasingly alone, Padma came up to me.

"Er-hey, Parvati." She began awkwardly, a year and a half of not talking to someone does that to you, then continued a bit stronger, "I suppose Mandy told you that I'd like to bury the hatchet? After all we are sisters." She smiled brightly, her whitened teeth catching the sunlight.

"Yeah, she, er, did. Yeah." Points for forming coherent sentences!

"Although, I wouldn't be surprised if she had forgotten." Padma interrupted my would-be-talking. "After all, the only thing she cares about is gossip and herself." Padma's irritation showed the most is her brown eyes; through which I could always read her emotions and thoughts. If she was angry at Brocklehurst, I assumed she was back with Spinks. It was common knowledge to everyone in Second Year, other than Spinks and Brocklehurst themselves, that Padma fostered a soft spot for David and was thoroughly pissed that Brocklehurst got him.

"Oh. So, we're good now, yeah?" I inquired, increasing the awkward tension.

"Yes. Not, 'yeah'. But yes." Padma answered condescendingly, then flounced off to sit alone at the Ravenclaw table. She wasn't being nice to me just because she currently had no friends, right?

Or was she a liar like me?

That Saturday, 8 January, Padma and I decided to get together and just hang out in the library. That first Saturday we just did homework, helping each other along the way; although as a Ravenclaw she did much more helping than I did. Yes, our first time truly together for a year and a half was spent in the quiet of a dusty old library where we were thrown out if our voices were raised above a whisper. It was because of this harshly enforced rule that the two of us decided to move next Saturday's meeting to this large secret passageway Padma had accidentally found when she was lost in First Year.

The roomy area was located on the fifth floor, just across from the Ancient Runes room, which Padma would be taking next year, and down the hallway from a bathroom. The location of our secret meeting place proved vital in my continual deceit of Groups I and II. If ever they saw me come up this way on Saturdays, I could simply say I was going to the bathroom. However, this didn't exactly make me feel better about my guile ways.

Lie. Run. Keep the peace. Cat and mouse. Lie. Run. Lie. Run. Run. Run.

Each Saturday I would race up to the fifth flour directly after devouring my breakfast. It wasn't as much the spending time with Padma I enjoyed, as much as the relaxing with someone who wouldn't badger me about silly drama. In fact, Padma and I barely talked all those Saturdays. Mainly we just did homework.

The dank cavern was a very relaxing place. Padma had installed floating candles around the perimeter of the room which gave off just enough light for writing our various essays. Padma had also transfigured some of the rubble lying around the room into a rickety little table for the two of us. I was very grateful for her enhancements, as I could never have done such great magic in Second Year. However, my ever-intelligent sister helped me in that department for those Saturdays spent in the Fifth Flour Cave. She was always correcting my essays and helping me to wave my wand more accurately or better pronounce an incantation. I was still nowhere near her Ravenclaw prowess, though. It's because of her constant tutoring that our conversations never got deeper than schoolwork; we were still, for the most part, friendly acquaintances. It wasn't until 29 January, the 4th week we had been having out little study sessions that we began to truly get reacquainted.

That Saturday, she had become frustrated because I didn't comprehend her lecture on the importance of Newt's Tail in Pepperup Potion.

"It's simple, Parvati! Why can't you understand? I've only told you five times!" She huffed, blowing a piece of hair that had escaped her tight bun out of her face.

"I'm sorry, Padma," I whined. "It's just that, well, Valentine's Day is in two weeks and I don't even have a boyfriend!" She didn't try to comfort me, merely looked at me scornfully because she thought I was too boy-obsessed. "I know I sound shallow, Pad, but all of my, 'friends' have boys all over them. Maya's with Dean, Sophie has loads of boys whom she's ignoring, and Lavender does too. Plus, I'm fighting with all of them and I don't really have any friends. I just want someone to make me feel like I matter, okay? Is that really too much to ask?" My voice broke on the last word, and I began sobbing right there. Right in front of Padma who could easily take the information I had just spilled to her, give it to Mandy, and ruin my life. But she didn't.

Instead, I heard someone step forward. Then I felt warm arms wrap around my body, cradling me from the evils of the world.

"It's okay, Parvati. Sssh. It'll all be okay." Once Padma had soothed me enough so that they geysers on my face had ceased their flow, she softly said, "You know, I heard Neville likes you." At that pronouncement, my hiccoughs turned into laughter, which Padma joined in with.

"Thanks, Padma. You're great." I told her after I was able to talk normally again; and I meant it. I was starting to forgive her for ignoring me and being a right bitch.

"Don't mention it. By the way, want to come here Valentine's Day? I know we have classes since it's a Monday, but afterwards. Do you want to, or…?" She left her question hanging, obviously scared at what my response would be; my answer could make or break our friendship in her mind.

"Oh, Padma, that'd be lovely!" I answered enthusiastically.

The sixteen days before Valentine's Day passed in much the same way:

Monday through Friday I would try to socialize with both Groups I and II, without each of them knowing.

Saturdays I would spend with Padma.

Sundays were up in the air. I would usually stay in the solitude of the Girl's Dormitory, but sometimes it would be another juggling act between Groups I and II.

Lie. Run. Keep the peace. Cat and mouse. Lie. Run. Lie. Run. Cat and mouse. Cat and mouse. Cat and mouse.

When Valentine's Day finally arrived, I was ecstatic. It was going to be a great day, I just knew it. As such, I took no notice of Sophie's new calculating looks as I flew down to the Great Hall before anyone else was even dressed. Nor did I care much about Professor Lockhart's announcement that there would be little dwarfs dressed as cupids delivering valentines throughout the day. Who cared about all that gushy stuffy? I sure didn't. All I cared about was not caring; which would be exactly what Padma and I would be doing together that day.

After Lockhart's announcement, I looked over the beautiful breakfast prepared that morning. The glistening syrup called out to me, asking to be poured on the cute pink French toast that was to my right. I obliged, and slowly ate my food. I savored every bite of the French toast, and waffles, and pancakes, and bacon. I didn't care if people thought I ate too much; today was the day to not care!

After my magnificent breakfast, I made my way to Transfiguration with the other Gryffindors. Before we had even walked in the door, a cupid from Michael Corner came for Sophie. It grudgingly delivered the totally fake heart-felt message, then bustled off to its next victim. Soon after it left, Sophie burst into tears.

"Oh, Maya! Wasn't that just so sweet of him? I don't want to break is heart, Maya! What do I do?" Sophie faux sobbed into Maya's shoulder as Lavender passed me in a huff mumbling something like, "Dramatic slag."

Barely anything got done in Transfiguration, much to McGonagall's chagrin.

"It's just Valentine's Day! I know Professor Lockhart's dwarfs have gotten you all excited, but you need to focus on turning your eggs into teacups! Miss Granger is still the only one who has managed it!" Hermione blushed, but no one else took notice of McGonagall's rant. For them, love was in the air. For me, I simply didn't care.

As lunch grew closer and closer, I found myself paying less and less attention. All of the Second Years had off after lunch because it was a Monday; for whatever strange reason we got Monday afternoons off to study even though exams were in 5 months!

In Charms, when I was supposed to be making a Galleon do back flips, my eyes were glued to the clock. I literally could not focus at all.

"Ms. Patil!" Professor Flitwick screeched. "Kindly pay more attention to your Galleon!"

I ripped my eyes slowly off the clock, and attempted to focus on my shiny Galleon.

"_Invertalitrus!" _I commanded my coin, but it stayed still. "_INVERTALITRUS!" _I cried, but before I could see what my coin did something hit me right in the eye!

"OW!" I yelled, but no one noticed that my galleon had just hit me in the eye because a dwarf had just walked over to Lavender.

Its long, knotty beard reached its gnarly toes, as did its grotesquely dyed pink hair.

"To, Lavender" it began in a voice that was worse than nails on a chalkboard, "I have sent this dwarf to profess my undying love for you. You are a beautifully perfect individual." The whole class gasped at this, and nearly missed the last part. "Yours truly, Seamus Finnegan." Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Seamus turned the color of a ripe apple while mumbling something to the dwarf like, "You weren't supposed to do it here!"

Meanwhile, Lavender was sitting in shocked silence; her face as pink as the dwarf's retreating head. The entire rest of the class, even Flitwick, were sitting in complete silence. Except for Sophie.

"I hate you!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Ihateyouihateyouihateyou!" Then she ran from the room, her breath coming out in erratic gasps. No one, not even Maya, went after her.

"Class dismissed." Flitwick muttered uncomfortably as he twiddled with a string on his robe. I glanced at the clock; he had let us out five minutes early!

I quickly gathered up my things and ran out of class towards the fifth flour. Many teachers gave me disapproving looks out their classroom doors; probably thinking I had skipped class. As I was flying up the stairs that led to the fifth flour, my safe haven, I heard something behind me. Oh no! What if someone was trying to find out about my hiding place! I whipped around, already preparing an alibi.

"P-p-p-parvati." My beloved blond friend sobbed.

"Oh, hey Lav." I answered uncertainly.

"Parvati, I need you. I'm so confused. Seamus is a really great guy, but I just don't know. I don't want to ruin your friendship with Sophie. And I still don't know if I want to be with Seamus anyway. And, and can we just find a spare classroom or something? Please." Lavender's last word came out so pathetically afraid and helpless that I couldn't bring myself to deny her tearful request.

"Yeah, sure I just need to use the bathroom. I'll meet you in Classroom 3 on the Ground Floor, kay?" I ran the rest of the way up the stairs without waiting for an answer. It was okay that I lied about needing the bathroom because I needed to tell Padma why I wouldn't be there. Lying in that instance was perfectly acceptable.

Lie. Run. Keep the peace. Cat and mouse. Lie. Run. Lie. Run. Lie. Lie. Lie.

Just as I was about to enter the secret cavern, I noticed Lavender still watching me so I hurried into the bathroom in hoped that that would give Lavender reason to go the Classroom 3. Hopefully.

As I entered the pearly white bathroom, I heard something that I thought I had just left behind. Crying.

"Hello?" I called cautiously, my voice echoing off the pristine walls.

"Parvati? Is that you?" Sophie called from a stall to my left.

I knocked on the oak door, and then gently pushed it open.

"Oh, Parvati, it is you!" Sophie cried, throwing her arms around me. "I know it sounds weird, especially since I broke up with him and all, but I still really like Seamus. And I know it was over a year ago now, but I'm still really broken up over it, Parvati." She sobbed into my shoulder for a few minute before the dreaded words came out. "I hate to put you in this position, but I really can't be friends with lavender if she's going to be with Seamus. So you have to choose, Parvati, me or Lavender?" Her teary chocolate eyes bored into my frightened coffee ones.

No more running. No more lying. No more peace to be kept. No more playing cat and mouse. The questions was right in front of me and I had to answer. I could a) choose her and stay there b) choose Lavender and leave Sophie or c) Desert them both and go with my not-totally-reliable sister. Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

My mind whirred faster and faster, weighing the pros and cons. It seemed like Sophie and I stood there, her hands on my shoulders, for hours but since she didn't say anything it was probably just a few seconds. Finally, I came to a painful decision.

"I choose Lavender. I'm so sorry, Soph." I admitted painfully.

"Leave." Was her last, hurt, cold word. I obliged. Hopefully she could survive with Maya. Hopefully Padma would understand.

The next Saturday I hurried up to my beloved fifth floor cavern, hoping to find Padma there. I hadn't seen her since I left her to comfort Lavender and I hoped to Wizard God she understood. As I anxiously, but quickly, tore back the tapestry I found myself in complete darkness.

"_Lumos!"_ I whispered, and my wand tip illuminated a completely bare room. Well, completely bare except for a note scrawled on parchment.

It read:

Fuck you. Bloody slag. All you do is lie and run. Try something else.

Shit. I had lost my sister. I had lost two of my best friends. I still had one, Lavender, and she would have to do. I decided that Lavender would have to fill every single friendship role that I needed. We would be inseparable. She would be my best friend and my sister. We would never fight.

I would have to rely on Lavender for everything.

* * *

**So how's you like it? Please R&R! I could really use the help.**

**Next up is the ever-wise, Anthony Goldstein!**


End file.
